Insecurity
by wow.fanfic
Summary: Angst and mushy emotional romance followed up by-yeah you guessed it sex.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Insecurity (1/?)

Scribbler: Becky

Fandom: LOST

Pairing: Kate Austen/Juliet Burke

Disclaimers: This wonderful show and the brilliant characters are not mine. No infringement intended and of course not for profit, ya know except for the wonderful enjoyment I get out of borrowing it for a brief bit of fun.

Spoilers: Stop now! THERE ARE SPOILERS IN MY NOTES ON THE NEXT LINE!

A/N: I'm not sure if it qualifies as AU when a few things are a little different but I decided the hatch never exploded, and I'm not sure yet if the whole weird 'rescue' party even existed.

Summary: Kate and Juliet spend a lot of time together once they return from their little excursion together in the jungle. Romance, Angst and eventually (probably next chapter given my level of patience with the smut) sex ensues.

They were working in one of the food storage lockers, organizing and cataloguing their current supplies.

"Jesus, it's hot down here." Juliet muttered.

'_It's always hot when I'm alone with you, when you're this close to me…' _Kate suddenly thought, unable to contain her compulsion to subtly ogle the blonde who had been slowly driving her insane over the past few months. She was so beautiful…Kate couldn't believe the strange effect the other woman was having on her. She had certainly lusted after others before but it was growing increasingly clearer to her that this was very different from that, different from anything she had ever experienced before.

Leaning down to pick up a crate of baked beans she froze midway to standing up when she glanced over at the blonde that seemed to be purposefully trying to kill her as she crossed her arms grabbing the hem of her t-shirt shirt and yanked it over her head leaving her in just a sports bra. Her breathing was labored from the exertion of moving heavy boxes in such a tight warm space causing her chest to rise and fall quickly, accentuating her plentiful cleavage even more than usual. Her flat stomach was tensed from the lifting and her ab's made Kate long to lap up the sweat that dripped down the slight paunch of her belly.

"Kate?" Juliet seemed to notice the paralyzed stature of her friend.

Kate barely heard her through the deafening white noise rushing between her nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Juliet's hand press to the small of her back and look down at her, her eyes filled with concern.

The box fell from her arms that seemed to turn to rubber along with the rest of her body at the warm soft skin of Juliet's hand against the bare space on her back where her shirt rode up.

Juliet's eyes widened when she heard the almost inaudible groan come from the other woman.

Then she was gone. Juliet could do nothing but stand there gaping as the younger woman shoved past her rushing to the door. Kate was long gone by the time she regained her senses.

XXX

"Kate?" Juliet said a little breathlessly as she came up behind where the younger woman who was sitting hunched over hugging her knee's to her chest. She couldn't help but notice the brunette's entire body seemed rigid with tension. She had spent the last forty five minutes rushing around looking everywhere she could think of for the other woman should have been a marathon runner. Then she thought of the time Kate had found her here shortly after the brunette returned to the beach with her adversary in tow.

Kate's head spun around to look up at the other woman standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard her approaching being so engulfed in her private worried thoughts. As those same thoughts filled her head once more she felt herself blush and quickly averted her eyes turning back to look back down at the ground.

Juliet felt a twinge of happiness at the blush, knowing exactly what it stemmed from, before she saw the stark fear clouding the other woman's beautiful eyes. She wanted to pull Kate into her arms and just hold her, just make everything all better for her. Everyone thought the younger woman was so strong and confident, herself included most of the time. But there were moments, just brief slips, like now, where the smaller woman's walls fell and Juliet could see the incredible depth of the girl's insecurity kept locked up behind them.

Sighing softly she sat down on the grassy cliff next to Kate. Crossing her legs and looking out at the beautiful vista she put her hands, that only wished to comfort, on her own knees. Sometimes Kate was like a wounded animal and she knew if she tried to hug her, or touch her in any way, the other woman would merely flee again. With a slow deep breath she spoke softly, "Kate, what is it?"

Kate's voice was tight and guarded as she glanced at the older woman pasting a phony smile on her lips, "Nothing, I just got a little claustrophobic,"

"Bullshit." Juliet insisted firmly looking her straight in the eye, those eyes that were so frightened and sad. Gentling her tone she added, "Please Kate, talk to me."

Kate broke the gaze looking down at her knees for a long silent moment, as Juliet waited patiently for her response. Kate shook her head a little before she answered as if trying to regain her senses. "I can't." her words were barely audible.

This time the urge for contact, to comfort, was too strong and unable to stop herself Juliet reached out to place a light hand on Kate's bare shoulder. "You can. You can tell me anything. I wish you knew that."

Kate heard the quiet plea in the blonde's voice and felt her slightly calloused hand squeezing her shoulder. Concentrating all her will power on the effort not to fall apart under Juliet's touch, she managed to limit her body's reaction to a small shudder. "I don't know how to do this." Kate's voice was tight and controlled as she continued to refuse to look back at the other woman. "I've never-"She sighed with frustration, "I don't even…I've never known anyone like you."

Juliet chuckled; her laugh a little high pitched with her own anxiety and relief at Kate's attempt to actually honestly talk to her. "Yeah, well, you know _you _are a little outside of my typical peer group also."

Kate turned her head to meet her eyes once more with a snort and a genuine smile. "Not a lot of felon's running from the law run in your regular social circles?"

"Not so much," Juliet laughed loudly, feeling a small release from the strain she knew they had both been under with the dancing around each other for so long, as she felt a little of the pressure between them melting away. She uneasily let go of Kate's hand pulling her own back to rest in her lap while she glanced down feeling a little self conscious herself. "I know it's a big shocker, but I'm kind of average, in reality pretty boring."

Kate smiled a little at the soft flush on the blonde's ivory cheeks, finding she felt much better with the knowledge that this was a little difficult for the other woman too. Juliet was always so self-contained, so in control, she found it hard to believe the older woman had ever been nervous or uncertain about anything in her entire life. But why would she be? She was a brilliant beautiful accomplished doctor. What could possibly rattle a woman like that? Seeing her even a little off center overwhelmed Kate with a strange compulsion to come to her rescue, reassure her, and do anything to make everything OK for her again. She had only ever had feelings like that for her mother. The only other person she had ever wanted to protect in her life. It scared the shit out of her that her feelings for Juliet had become so intense and powerful. "Burke, you are anything but average." She said in a knowing tone. "I mean doctor, kidnapper, and member of a strange secret society living on a mysterious island…come on-boring?"

Juliet laughed and looked up at Kate. "Your right," she smirked, "I'm kind of cool." Smiling softly she tried again, "So you gonna tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to beat it out of you? As you said hostage taking member of a secret dark order. We have ways of making you talk."

Kate giggled at Juliet's attempt to sound evil and intimidating. Tilting her head in contemplation, she spoke thoughtfully, "I can't decide if you just sounded more like DR. EVIL on Austin Powers or 007 in the Bond movies."

"Quit stalling Austen." Juliet said her tone still light but growing a little more serious. She watched Kate carefully considering her options as she chewed her bottom lip shyly, and knew it was a struggle for the younger woman to maintain eye contact.

Finally taking a deep breath Kate lost the battle and turned back to watch the waves crashing into the rocks below them. "I never had many friends. I never wanted them, didn't think I needed them."

Juliet stayed silent wanting to give Kate all the time she needed to verbalize her obvious inner turmoil.

"But I-I don't know…I'm- I- I'm glad that you're my friend." Kate flinched when she felt Juliet reaching out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling it down so it rested on the soft grass between them.

"I always had lots of people in my life, lots of people that I called my friends." Juliet joined the brunette in staring at the impressive vista before them also feeling a little scared at where this conversation would lead them. "That's not quite the way I feel about you."

She felt Kate's hand jerk trying to pull away and her head shot around to look at the hurt clearly showing on the younger woman's bunched up brow.

Kate felt like she had been slapped across the face. She had never in her life even considered herself capable of admitting something like what she had just revealed to the other woman. The misunderstood rejection made her insides tighten painfully. "Why? What are you doing here? Why did you even follow me?"

Juliet wanted to hit herself upside the head with a blunt heavy object realizing what Kate had thought she meant with her poorly worded thought. "No!" She turned grabbing the other woman's hand tighter in both of her hands. Her eyes were wide with horror as she rushed to explain. "Oh god no… I didn't mean-"

Kate's eyes hardened and turned cold, "Just forget it!"

When the brunette tried to rise obviously preparing to run away again, Juliet let go of her hand quickly moving both of her own up to grab her shoulders in a vice like grip forcing her back down with her. When their eyes met she saw the raw pain in Kate's now tear filled eyes. "God Austen what do I have to do to get through to you? I've got a thing for you!" In the face of Kate's clear confusion and utter terror she finally seemed to find her own courage. Without a second thought she grabbed the back of Kate's neck forcing her to continue eye contact. Finally with an exasperated sigh she lunged forward to claim the other woman's lips in a passionate hungry kiss. Juliet watched as Kate's eyes widened in shock.

Kate was paralyzed for a long moment from the other woman's completely startling action before squeezing her eyes shut and losing herself in the kiss she had dreamed of for so long.

Juliet's heart was beating so fast that despite her medical training she truly thought it might burst from her chest. Closing her own eyes she felt the moisture leaking down Kate's cheeks on her own face and wrapped her arms around her back to turn her and pull her closer so their upper bodies were almost flush to one another.

Kate was sure she had lost her mind, finally lost touch with reality. She was hallucinating. She had to be. _What a hallucination though,_ she thought as she recovered her motor functions and moved her limbs that had been hanging limply from her shoulders. Fisting one of her hands in Juliet's soft silky curls she gasped when she felt the blonde's tongue glide against her lower lip causing her own to part a bit.

Juliet quickly took advantage of this to deepen the kiss, moving her tongue to gently caress just inside of the other woman's lips, before pushing in further and whimpering into Kate's mouth at the sweet taste that could only be Katherine Austin. It surpassed all of the fantasies she had ever had about how the younger woman would taste on her tongue. When the blonde felt her turn more fully toward her, she straightened and stretched her legs out in front of her, taking hold of Kate's narrow hips as she urged and easily helped lift the very light young woman up to straddle her lap.

Kate was trembling hard when they broke the kiss for desperately needed air. She opened her eyes and leaning back a little saw Juliet smiling gently at her. "A thing? Oh," She said dumbly as things seemed to click in her muddled mind. The blonde's frustrated declaration, the feel of those lips she had wanted against her own for so long it was almost physically painful…

"Yeah," Juliet pulled her into a warm embrace one arm wrapping around her lower back as her free hand stroked Kate's hair guiding her head down to rest on the her shoulder. "Oh."

Kate was elated as she allowed herself to be held by the woman who had seemed to come into her life and change everything she had ever thought she knew about existence and other people. More importantly she had completely altered what she had understood of her own capacity to feel for someone else.

Juliet felt her chest constrict happily in response to the way the younger woman was clinging to her…like she was afraid to let go. She had not always been as jaded as Kate. In her former life she thought herself to be an optimist. However after these unimaginably long miserable years trapped on the island her perspective had been changed radically. Sometimes it was still hard to believe how much this feisty apparently indestructible young woman, who had survived so much, had changed her outlook on life in such a tremendous way. Turning her head a little so her lips were closer to Kate's ear she said, "You know for such a bright, intuitive young woman you can be incredibly obtuse."

Kate smiled as she began to speak remaining where she was, unwilling to move a millimeter from her current unimaginably contented position. "I didn't think you could ever feel that-"She struggled, trying to categorize the passionate emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the same time she organized her words which even in the best of circumstances had never come easily to her, "this way about…" She hesitated and seemed to grow smaller in Juliet's arms.

The blonde gave her a squeeze before reaching up with one had to stroke her cheek tenderly leaning back so she could see her face that was bright red with embarrassment, causing her freckles to stand out in the most incredibly adorable way. "What?" Juliet prodded when her explanation drifted off in uncertainty.

"How could you feel like this about someone like me?" Kate said averting her eyes."Let's face it you're out of my league."

Juliet's heart broke a little at how small Kate's voice got when she admitted her opinion on her own self-worth. "Kate, look at me." she began and after a moment she moved her hand down the other woman's face to lovingly but forcefully grip her chin gently tilting her head back up so their eyes met. "Kate Austen, you are the smartest, bravest, most compassionate woman I have ever met. When I think about the awful things you have been through at the hands of so many and see the way you care for the people close to you it blows my mind. The fact that anyone could ever be that forgiving of human beings in general truly awes me."

Kate shook her head a little one side of her mouth curving up in a tiny smirk. "Look who's talking."

Juliet grinned back at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead, each one of her cheeks, and the tip of her nose. "Thank you."

Kate searched her eyes for a second tentatively, "For what?" She finally asked.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said softly looking her squarely in the eye.

The look of sheer understanding in the other woman's eyes gave the younger woman pause. "Yeah, that's normally really not one of my strong suits."

"I know." Juliet's tongue darted out to lick her own suddenly very dry lips, a bit overcome by the look of wanting in the brunette's steadily darkening eyes.

Kate's pulse was racing and suddenly the tank top and sut off khaki's she was wearing seemed to be stiflingly suffocating and hot even with the mild temperature of the day and the pleasant breeze off the ocean due to their elevated location.

Juliet let out a small moan as the other woman leaned in to kiss her mouth ever so gently. The barely noticeable vibration from the other woman's lips as she made the soft sound caused Kate to feel as if a small inferno was building in her lower belly. She opened her mouth a little sliding her tongue along the line between the blonde's full supple lips in askance.

Juliet felt herself slowly being pushed back down into the grass as she parted her lips eagerly complying with the brunette's obvious request to explore her mouth further. When her back was solidly planted on the ground she twined the fingers of both of her hands in Kate's dark tresses holding their mouths together, her body shivering in expectation and pleasure as the smaller woman's tongue began a slow sensual dance with her own.

"Yeah but what if Darth Vader never told Luke about his parentage?" They both froze as they heard Charlie's loud argumentative voice nearby.

"Doesn't matter dude, the whole Luke/Leah thing would never have happened. She was gone for Han Solo the first time they laid eyes on each other." Hurley's voice boomed back.

Kate acted quickly pushing herself off Juliet, reaching down to grab her soon to be lover's hand firmly and yanking her up to standing before hastily dragging her away from the cliff into the tree line that was not far away. They just made it to the cover of some overgrown scrub surrounding the thick trunk of a tall tree when the guys broke into the clearing from the same path that had led them to the outwardly seeming secluded spot.

"Trust me Hugo if not for that little revelation the series would have been plagued with dim ugly little inbred royalty." Charlie insisted.

Juliet had to clamp a hand over Kate's mouth when a small squeak of nervous laughter escaped the younger woman. Kate's eyes went wide and nodded a little gratefully when she met Juliet's panicked eyes. As they heard the guys continue their deep debate of the interpersonal relations on the main characters of their mutually favorite sci-fi movies the two women stared at one another like two children afraid of being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

With a deep sense of self preservation and protectiveness for one another they both all but stopped breathing for more than a couple of minutes until the boys voices were a distant memory. Their eyes never left one another. "That could have been bad." Juliet finally whispered in a tone that was now probably unnecessarily hushed.

Kate nodded her agreement smiling a little timidly her voice too still cautiously low. "Yup, it doesn't take those two long to spread the word on the latest bitchy tiff between us…that would have fueled the rumor mill forever."

"What are we going to do?" asked Juliet, the frustration glaringly obvious in her tense features.

Kate shook her head slowly as her mind raced to find a solution to their privacy dilemma. You'd think on an island with this much dense jungle would make it easy...then the brunette was smiling from ear to ear.

"So, your tent or mine?" Juliet smirked thinking they were on the same page.

Kate giggled at the thought of them being quiet enough to not draw unwanted attention to them back at the beach. Instead of speaking she reached out to take the blonde's face between her hands and leaned in to kiss her deeply with all the passion she had been holding in for so long. The answering groan from the blonde only proved her point.

When the kiss broke and they stared longingly into one another's eyes Juliet seemed to fully comprehend the shake of Kate's head in the negative to either one of their tents. "Right," She agreed a little breathlessly irritated with the steadily growing moisture between her thighs and the knowledge that she couldn't simply just throw Kate to the ground right here and now.

"Do _you _trust me?" Kate asked suddenly her eyes filled with the question as she looked for the blonde to return her own faith.

Juliet nodded without hesitation, "Probably more than anyone I've ever known."

Kate swallowed hard at the other woman's completely sincere admission and couldn't help but pull her into her arms holding her tight. "I know a place we could go…if you'll follow me for a little while."

Juliet returned the embrace pressing her lips to the shell of Kate's ear in a soft kiss. "I'd follow you anywhere and for as long as it took to get there."

Tbc

**A/N: If you actually made it to the end of this I would love to hear what you think. Even if it's just one of those silly punctuation faces with a smile or a frown, regardless though thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Insecurity (2/?)**

**Scribbler: Becky**

**Disclaimer: The television series Lost does not belong to me. Kate Austen & Juliet Burke do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I think I've learned to be a little more patient and take my time ensuring that I'm actually happy with what I right instead of just throwing something I've barely checked over out there. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and comment, you guys rock!**

They'd been walking for what seemed like forever, although in reality was about ten minutes, in mostly companionable silence. That was, except for the breathy sighs, frustrated growls or ticklish giggles they uttered when the other groped or caressed a particularly sensitive spot. When they got to an almost invisible trail and had to walk single file Juliet rested her hand on the brunette's waist, hooking two fingers possessively through a belt loop, as she felt an almost irrational need to maintain physical contact with the other woman.

Juliet had no trouble keeping up with the Kate, despite the rapid pace she set, she stuck very closely behind the brunette. Her eyes were glued to the stunning young woman before her that _was_ beauty in motion. As she followed Kate blindly through the jungle her eyes swept up and down her body almost mesmerized. Those silky dark curls hanging down in a loosely bound ponytail, the same curls she had spent hours dreaming of running her fingers through, feeling them tickle her bare heated skin. She examined the long line of her neck that curved gently down into strong shoulders followed by slim but toned arms that ended with _those hands. _ Those small hands that excited as well as unnerved every time they touched her.

Kate clearly felt the same way as she led them through the dense foliage, reaching to push Juliet's hand firmer against her side leaving her hand to cover the blonde's slightly larger one, or softly caressing it with her fingertips absently whenever she didn't need both hands to push branches and fronds out of their way. The trail was poorly cleared and nonexistent at some points, but that's the way Kate had intentionally cut it. She had no desire to advertise where she came to get away when the camp got to be too much. With that thought she chuckled quietly under her breath.

Juliet squeezed her side the big silly grin she was wearing growing even bigger at the lyrical sound of Kate's laugh. "Care to share with the class?"

"Huh," Kate started from her private reverie at Juliet's inquiring tone. "Oh I was just thinking about the day that inspired my first _sleepover._"

Juliet laughed lightly, having only lived with the quirky, often volatile, and certainly never boring collection of lost souls that had survived the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 for a few months. She had already found a nice secluded spot in a grove not too far away where she liked to go sleep when the people's many anxieties, drama's and in her case often hostilities became overwhelming, so she knew exactly what Kate meant by sleepover.

"Did something bad happen?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I woke up." Kate huffed sarcastically.

Juliet snorted loudly, before quickly pulling her hand away from Kate to clamp over her mouth self consciously. Kate stopped and turned around to see the bright blush coloring her ivory cheeks and smiled kindly seeing the other woman's embarrassed expression. Then she took the one step required to be so close she could feel the other's body heat. She reached up and removed Juliet's hand, leaning up to press her lips chastely to blondes. Wrapping her arms around her neck she moved to smile against her ear, "I think you have a cute laugh."

Juliet groaned hiding her face in the crook of Kate's neck. "When I get nervous, I-sometimes I just-"

"Snort." Kate supplied for the stammering woman with amusement.

Juliet could hear the smirk in the younger woman's voice.

"Nervous huh, I thought that was just your laugh," She said cockily leaning back to eye her closely for a second before sliding her hand down to grab the blondes. "That's how you always laugh when we're alone together."

Juliet groaned again at the ammo she had just inadvertently supplied the other woman,"You're going to tease me mercilessly over this forever right?"

Grinning, as Juliet rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped in defeat, Kate squeezed Juliet's right hand in her own and turned back to start walking again pulling her along with her. "So I woke up at the crack of dawn to a loud argument in Korean, apparently Jin made a comment about Sun's hands not being as soft as they used to be."

Juliet smiled grateful for the change of subject and amused at Jin's fumble. "Oh that's not a good thing to say to your wife."

"Nah, it really wasn't." She watched Kate shake her head slowly. "So after a half hour of Jin explaining,apologizing and begging, the entire time Sun making it perfectly clear he wasn't getting out of it that easily in a mixture of Korean and broken English, and me trying to cover my head with my pillow I gave up and got up. So as I went to use the 'the ladies room' still bleary eyed and half asleep I found a fire ant hill-"

"Oh god Kate," Juliet gasped at the insinuation of such a compromising situation.

"Luckily for me they were already wide awake and faster than me. The only victims to the bites were my ankles." Kate laughed.

"Very luckily for you." Juliet grinned crookedly squeezing her hand when she felt the shudder the memory of what might have happened exacted from the young woman.

"While I was defending myself from the army of red ants I was kinda yelling and woke up Aaron. You wouldn't believe the amount of attitude you get from a young mother if you wake up their infant." She said shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah who knew?" She said giggling at Kate's sincerely bewildered tone.

"The kitchen was a mess after one of Hurley, Charlie, Sawyer and Mike's late night poker games, so instead of trying to wade through the clutter to make the oatmeal since I was the first one there, I went for a walk to get some fruit and-"

Juliet felt Kate's hand stiffen in her own and noticed her shoulders tighten up as she slowly came to a stop again.

"-then I saw-" Her voice was shaking a little and worried Juliet reached out to turn her around. Kate felt her lifting her chin and looking at her strangely. "I saw him."

"Saw who?" Juliet asked befuddled at the evil sparkle of hilarity just below the surface in the brunette's eyes.

"Leslie."

"The science teacher?" Juliet asked.

Kate nodded squeezing her eyes shut as she finally said wriggling her shoulders, with what appeared to be the willies, at the horror of the flashback still nearly as vivid as when it had happened, despite her best efforts to block it out. "I saw Leslie behind a tree masturbating."

Juliet gasped, now squeezing Kate's hand tightly between both of hers sympathetically, fighting the urge to bust a gut laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Kate nodded slowly before she lost it and went into hysterics which rapidly became contagious as Juliet was finally able to let go herself without fear of embarrassing the younger woman further. They both doubled over holding their stomachs and eventually ending up sitting on the ground until they were able to garner some self control over the fit of laughter.

Juliet, regaining control first had to know, "Tell me he didn't see you."

"You don't know how much I wish I could-"and then they were both squealing loudly again as Kate lowered her beat red face to hide in the blonde's lap.

Juliet's breathing slowly returned to normal as she patted the brunette's hair. "Poor thing, you must have been traumatized."

Kate's nodded against her thigh with a childish whine and Juliet's breath began to change once again this time it becoming shallow with the sensation of Kate's warm face moving against the thin fabric of her fraying jeans covering her thigh. "Don't worry I'm going to make you forget all about creepy science teachers." She said, her voice dropping an octave, pushing Kate's hair out of her face and behind her ear before leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Uhmmmm…" Kate purred smiling contentedly, "You promise?"

Moving her lips up the column of the pale soft exposed neck with feather light open mouthed kisses, she darted her tongue into her ear moaning approvingly at the sharp gasp it caused in her soon to be lover. "I could take care of it right now if you'd like," She bit down on the fleshy lobe making Kate jump. "Nobody's going to see us here**."**

Kate was sorely tempted as she felt her thighs instinctively contract at the feel of the tip of Juliet's tongue tracing around the shell of her ear. She wanted nothing more than to push the voluptuous blonde to ground and tear her clothes off right here and now but glancing around saw the rough weeds, roots and sharp grass all around them. Then she thought about where they were going and how comfy and cozy it was compared to this. The place where she had often satisfied herself while fantasizing that Juliet was there with her. _'No, not here...not yet.'_ With a deep sigh she stood up grabbing the other woman's hand and pulling her up with her. "Come on," she insisted at the pout on the other woman's face. "It's not that far now."

The doctor leaned in and nipped at Kate's lower lip playfully, "Alright, if you're sure you'd rather wait."

Kate groaned against her lips, "You're killing me Burke."

Soothing the bite with her tongue she murmured confidently, patting her condescendingly on the shoulder, "I know."

Kate glared at her before grabbing her hand and turning on her heel. Juliet laughed loudly as Kate dragged her even more quickly through the brush.

The trail ended at a small clearing only about 15 feet wide and 20 feet from a deep gully. Juliet looked around the space wondering what was so special about it, sure it was remote, but there wasn't even any grass and the dirt looked rough and rocky. She also noted that there wasn't a fire pit or a cleared spot for a bed roll like she had in her little grove not far from the beach. "It's ah-certainly private." Juliet tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"What?" Kate asked looking over at her confused and then laughed a little. "No, this isn't it."

Juliet smiled a little relieved for a moment before she noted that Kate was leading her across the clearing to the edge of the gully. She got a little dizzy, feeling the hair on her arms and the back of her neck starting to stand up as she was able to see how far down the bottom was. She had always had an irrational fear of being up high. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she noticed the other woman walking directly toward a huge fallen tree that had made a natural bridge across the narrow but incredibly deep looking ravine. Her eyes widened exponentially as the realization of what Kate had in mind hit home.

Kate was about to step off the firm ground onto the log when she felt Juliet's hand, that had been malleable in her own up until now, grow inflexible and stiff. Then she noticed that she couldn't move forward any further given that the blonde who had been casually following her stopped, her feet suddenly coming to an unanticipated grinding halt. Turning back alarmed by the unexpected change in Juliet's mannerisms, she saw the pure terror in the other woman's eyes.

Kate instantly went into her always at the ready, meticulously vigilant self defensive mode, only now she realized she had unconsciously altered it a bit from self defense to protection. Seeing nothing behind the other woman she spun around quickly scanning the rest of their surroundings at the same time instinctively moving her back closer to the doctor's front as if to shield her body from any impending danger with her own. After a thorough visual search of all of their surroundings she paused listening carefully in case Juliet had heard something that troubled her-there was nothing. Turning back she closed the already minimal space between them and put a reassuring hand on her forearm looking at the other woman with expectantly. "Juliet? What is it?"

Juliet's eyes widened impossibly even more and her eyebrows shot up her forehead in disbelief at Kate being completely oblivious to the reason for her unease. _"What is it?" _Juliet queried with a small incredulous laugh fully devoid of humor.

Kate looked at her carefully; clearly she was missing something here. She wondered if the other woman was having second thoughts, fighting down the dread that filled her at the idea. "Are you OK?" She asked squeezing her arm supportively.

'_She's asking me if __**I'm**__ alright?' _Juliet thought looking at the younger woman as if she had lost her mind.

"What are we doing here Kate?" She asked forcing her tone to remain neutral; suddenly hoping this was some kind of joke. She knew Kate was kind of a danger junkie, but this was over the top...wasn't it? She wondered if that was just her own fear talking.

"Ah," Kate began slowly, speaking very clearly. "I told you I had a place I wanted to take you to." She repeated as if speaking to a small not terribly bright child, "And you said OK, remember?" All the while she was wondering, '_exactly what is she having trouble grasping?'_

Juliet rolled her eyes at the younger woman's patronizing tone and swatted her hand off her arm irritably, _'She's not kidding…of course she's not.'_ Juliet's eye's looked around her and down at the bridge meaningfully, satisfied when Kate followed her gaze and then looked back at her with an expression of recognition.

"You're worried about the bridge?" She smiled nonchalantly, finally comprehending the older woman's concern, relieved that it was nothing serious.

Juliet looked at her amazed by her casual attitude, "Yes, I'm worried about the _bridge_," she glanced back around Kate at the rotten looking fallen tree, "and I use that term loosely."

Kate's grinned confidently, "No, its fine, I've crossed it lots of times." She shook her head dismissively at the blonde's apprehension, thinking the blonde's cautious nature was cute, and turned back around to continue assuming it was settled. She was surprised when she was none too gently tugged backwards. Turning to look at the other woman she saw the now familiar look in the others eyes that she was dumbfounded by when they first met. Kate had never met another person even remotely as stubborn as herself in her life, but in Juliet she had actually found her match.

"We are not stepping foot onto that death trap." Juliet said, shaking her head, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"We have to," Kate explained narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Juliet was as close to fearless as she had ever seen, what was going on? "There's no other way to get across."

"Wait-"She said her brain just catching up with something Kate had said before and her face growing a little paler. "Did you say you've done this before?"

"Sure, like I said, lots, so no worries." She shrugged but her face lit up as she leaned in and hugged the taller woman, loving the way Juliet looked unexpectedly more anxious about Kate's safety than her own.

Although she was growing annoyed with the continued misunderstandings, the doctor nevertheless reflexively reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the brunette's slender waist. She shuddered when an agonizingly vivid image of _her _beautiful Kate's body lying broken and lifeless at the bottom of the deep fracture in the island, never knowing what Juliet felt for her, exploded in her mind's eye.

Unconsciously she over protectively tried to wrap her entire body around the small stature of the other woman, as she squeezed her eyes shut against the unwanted nightmarish visual invading her thoughts. She surprised herself with the sudden and completely irrational inclination to _never _ever release the vulnerable, too often perilously impulsive young woman from the safety of her embrace. If she perpetually held her, some specious part of Juliet she didn't recognize in herself rationalized nothing bad could happen. No unforeseen tragedy would ever befall the woman whose unwavering courage and irresistible charms had gradually, but irrefutably made Kate the most important person in her life.

"Ah-Juliet?" Kate questioned when she felt resistance upon trying to move out of what she had intended as a quick casual cuddle.

Juliet didn't hear as her brain and heart warred over the finer points of the plan to stand here holding Kate forevermore. She had decided the unfamiliar aspect of herself was her gut, she didn't immediately recognize it as she all but never based any decision on what her gut told her. Her brain was arguing silly little concerns like the unavoidable needs of nourishment, shelter, and other biological imperatives. Her heart was wholly content and satisfied to stay any old place at all, as long as she was allowed to remain this close to the woman she loved-. _She could almost hear the sound of screeching brakes in her head._ _**'LOVED?'**_ Her attention was instantly diverted from the current conundrum of whether or not she might one day release Kate by her brain getting caught in a crazy thought loop and her heart skipping a beat. In response to the word that had just popped into her head regarding her feelings for the young fugitive both brain and heart called an immediate ceasefire and were instantly on the same page…said page titled: stunned, no, flabbergasted

The young felon could viscerally feel Juliet's desperation as the older woman all but clung to her; without hesitation Kate settled in and hugged her back just as stalwartly. She knew something was up, but not having any clue what, she chose to focus on taking care of Juliet in this moment. What that apparently entailed was staying put. The bigger than life doctor, whose inner strength could not be rivaled in Kate's humble opinion, was clearly having a tentatively wiggy moment. Katherine Austen being intimately familiar with the 'wiggy moment' completely understood. So she just stood there rubbing the other woman's back in what she hoped was a comforting massage.

'_Love? No not love.' _She liked Kate, she liked her a lot. She wouldn't deny being attracted to her… of course she was, who wouldn't be? Her brain barely registered the fact that she was a woman and Juliet had never in her life been sexually drawn to another respected and admired the younger woman for her many wonderful qualities and skills, no matter how unconventional some of them were. Kate often surprised her, and everyone liked some relief from their standard expectations every once in a while. Sometimes she found herself in awe of the girls ingenuity or relentless determination to do what she saw as needed to be done, or her seemingly supernatural ability to spot a lie, or her capacity to forgive someone so much…like she had forgiven Juliet-her rambling musing's came to an abrupt close with an astonishing revelation, '_Oh god, I love Kate.' _

She sluggishly became aware of the reassuring movements of Kate's hands, and wondered absently how long she had been lost in her frantic in no way linear, or if she were honest with herself, '_sane'_ inner diatribe. Juliet struggled to reclaim her focus on the moment and worry about the rest at a later, less completely stupid time. She took a deep breath and consciously compelled every muscle in her body that had become unsettlingly tense, to ease up. Sifting through the clutter currently occupying her head she quickly pulled the relevant information to the forefront of her awareness.

The so called 'bridge'

Kate's determination to cross it, no matter how bonkers

The fact that there was no way in hell she was going to let either of them on that rotten old log that hung over at least a fifty foot drop with virtually sheer walls

Kate's stress level lowered considerably when she felt the other woman's rigid form begin to loosen up a little against her. She leaned back to look Juliet in the eye "Seriously, Juliet, what's going on?"

Juliet took a second to ponder what the best approach was to resolving their obviously wildly differing of opinions on whether or not getting to wherever Kate wanted them to go was worth endangering one or both of their lives-or not. Pretty straightforward really, she thought, telling herself that they would just weigh the risks against the rewards and after Kate realized Juliet was right they would simply find some other nice cozy little spot. Yup, that's what she told herself, to which herself promptly responded with a very sarcastic, 'sure that will happen!'

"Listen Kate that log really doesn't look very sturdy or stable." Juliet pointed out diplomatically.

Kate let go of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow as if considering and glanced over her shoulder briefly before looking back at the older woman with an innocent smile, "No, it really doesn't does it?"

Juliet had just begun to feel the relief of it not being such a big deal after all when Kate opened her mouth to continue.

"Aren't we lucky I've already tested it so we already know for a fact that it is stable and very sturdy?" Kate finished brightly, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She knew when she was being handled, and in her nearly three decades in this life she had become a master at turning the tables on anyone who tried to handle her.

She immediately recognized that Kate was onto her and had to think fast, "When was the last time you were here?" She inquired innocuously before adding with a very precisely calculated hint of fret in her eyes and tiny crinkle in her brow. "I was just wondering because it rained pretty hard the day before yesterday and the wood may have degraded further."

Kate nodded agreeably, "That might have been a problem but," She smiled tightly doing her best not to gloat. "As it happens I was out here yesterday, so again not really a problem, I know _for sure_ it's still fine."

"I was with you pretty much all day yesterday!" She accused triumphantly, positive she had just called the younger woman's bluff.

Kate openly grinned, "You went to bed pretty early, and I was feeling a little um… frustrated," she winked sexily, "I needed a little privacy."

Stifling a sigh filled with yearning Juliet crossed her own arms awkwardly, acutely aware of the heat between her thighs that Kate's tone and implications had only intensified. Weakly trying to stare Kate down she determined a different tactic was in order. Putting on her best wounded face she spoke softly, "I thought you cared about me."

"Huh? What? I do!" Her words were like rapid fire, her grin faltering at Juliet's statement that was completely out of left field. Her brain momentarily went into overdrive trying to work that one out before her expression hardened with jaded suspicion. '_What are you up to?'_

Seeing the other woman flinch Juliet had to force the twitching corner of her mouth to remain still, fighting the urge to smile victoriously before the fat lady sang. "You came out here by yourself in the dark right after a big storm? Did you ever stop to think how I would feel if anything had happened to you?"

'_Guilt huh?' _Kate shook her head a little disappointed; she had expected a tougher opponent in Juliet. This was going to be a piece of cake. Looking down at the ground in mock shame, the brunette expertly schooled her features to a mask of remorse, before looking back up at her the very picture of reluctant contrition. "I didn't know how you really felt-" she began before letting out a phony defeated sigh, "I know, I know, I knew you cared about me…that you all care about me. I guess sometimes I just don't think things through. I'm an asshole." She blushed and even managed to muster up some moisture in her eyes.

'_Oh god,' _Juliet thought, _'I'm the asshole'_, "No Kate," she said quickly moving to put her hands on the brunette's cheeks looking directly into the younger woman's eyes. "Don't say that. You're alright and that's all that matters anyway, so let's just forget about it OK?"

Kate sniffled and nodded smirking widely on the inside. She took the blonde's hand in her own and said with a small smile, "Ok."

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the other woman. "So should we go?"

"Yeah," Kate pulled back smiling and turned towards the bridge once again.

"Wha-" Juliet began and then knew that Kate had once again outsmarted her. Just because she felt bad about foolishly risking her life did not change the fact that the wood was still sound after the storm. '_shit!'_

Once again being stopped by Juliet's refusal to budge she turned back to the other woman. "Juliet, I just proved to you it's safe."

Juliet sighed heavily and let her hand go her, arms dropping defeated to her sides. "Yeah, yeah, you win."

"So ya wanna tell me what's really going on here?" Kate crossed her arms looking at the blonde expectantly.

Closing her eyes with another sigh she said in a small voice, "I'm not so good with heights."

Kate smiled finally understanding, she reached up and squeezed her shoulder. "Did you think I'd laugh?"

Juliet nodded miserably, not opening her eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Well I wouldn't." Kate assured her. "Now I want you to trust me Ok?"

Juliet took a deep breath opening her eyes, "I do trust you."

"Good," Kate said

"Now close you're eyes again." She instructed.

"Why?" Juliet looked at her skeptically.

"Because what you can't see cant' scare you." Kate reasoned.

"But-" she started to protest as Kate walked around behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close against her front.

"Do you feel safe right now?" The brunette asked.

Juliet nodded reluctantly.

"Good, close you're eyes again." she said softly her lips right next to her ear.

Watching her eyes over her shoulder, she saw after a moment that the blonde did as she was told. "When I was little I used to be scared of the water."

"Really?" Juliet asked surprised, opening her eyes and starting to turn her head toward Kate.

"Uh-huh, keep your eyes closed." Kate said gently. When Juliet closed her eyes again and turned her head to the front again the brunette continued. "I don't know why, I mean nothing ever happened near water or anything. All I know is the first time my mom took me swimming I flipped out, and refused to go in. Juliet step forward."

After a moment Juliet complied walking forward. "Now stop." She said when they reached the end of the bridge Kate stopped walking holding her tight so she too had to stop. "Good. Anyway like I said I don't know why I was scared but my mother loved the water and really wanted to be able to teach me to swim. Now step up about eight inches."

Juliet forced herself to comply, shaking in Kate's arms as she stepped up. She felt Kate still snugly pressed to her back as their feet hit the wood close together. "So I was like six when she took me to a lake near our house. Ok now I want you to start walking forward, slowly, don't fight my arms, I'm gonna guide you. I promise I won't let you fall."

"I don't know..." Juliet said a slight tremor in her voice, but did find not looking down and having Kate's arms wrapped securely around her took the edge off of her fear.

Kate started talking again sensing her hesitation and not wanting to push too hard. "So this time when we got to the Lake my mom picked me up and started walking along the shoreline."

When the older woman felt a little pressure on her hips from behind she instinctively took a step before she even thought about it, when she realized she was moving forward she only hesitated for a moment before willing herself to concentrate on Kate's soothing voice close to her ear.

"She told me the story about my first steps. I loved that story." Kate smiled happily when the other woman slowly kept walking.

The tree had been split right down the middle before it had fallen across the gully, probably hit by lightning, and felt flat under Juliet's feet. It helped her to pretend she was still on solid ground as she took tiny inching steps further along the bridge. "What happened when you took you're first steps?"

Keeping a steady firm hold on the blonde she ushered her across as she continued the story. "Apparently I had been a very observant child. Mom said I watched everything like a hawk. So I guess I knew before people ran they stood up and started by walking. Now I think you're aware of my fondness for the running."

Juliet laughed at Kate's self deprecating humor and found for a split second she forgot where she was, continuing on with small steps.

"Open your eyes." Kate instructed and when she did she saw that she was at the end of the bridge, the ground right in front of her. With a sharp inhalation she lunged forward off the log and a few feet away until she felt secure again. Kate let her go remaining on the end of the log grinning from ear to ear with no small amount of pride. Feeling the firm unyielding earth beneath her once again she too smiled until she turned to see Kate still precariously balanced on the fallen tree. Her face fell and she rushed forward grabbing Kate's hand and yanking her forward off the bridge and into a tight hug.

Kate laughed lightly returning her embrace. "See? Bridge-solid as a rock."

Juliet huffed before softening and saying, "You're amazing Kate Austen."

Kate blushed at the compliment hiding her face in the crook of the blonde's neck at her sincerely impressed tone. "Nah, I just know what it's like to be scared of something."

Juliet leaned her head back a little to meet the brunette's eyes still unwilling to release the other woman from her arms. "No, really you _are _amazing. People have tried get me up high before, even Rachel tried to get me on a ferris wheel once, but it never worked. Thank you Kate."

"Just because you're up high doesn't mean you're gonna fall." Kate downplayed not really fond of being thanked or thanking others.

Juliet huffed, "Says the woman who's plane dropped out of the sky." To which they both laughed.

Kate leaned in and gave her a quick chaste peck on the lips, "Ok you're welcome but honestly It wasn't a completely selfless act," she grabbed her hand again pulling her along with her. "Come on." Juliet giggled at the younger woman's impatience, but didn't have any inclination to stop her, quite eager herself to reach their mysterious destination herself. "So what happened?"

"She walked for a long time just holding me and talking to me. Even when my legs were under water I didn't notice until we were practically swimming." Kate smiled at the memory.

"That's nice," Juliet said a little bitter sweetly finding it hard to reconcile the story of a wonderful mom that took such care with her child to the woman she had always pictured as an evil bitch that had allowed terrible unimaginable things to happen to her daughter. She felt Kate's hand grip her own a little tighter and knew she was thinking along similar lines. "But what happened with the first steps?"

Kate laughed loudly apparently successfully distracted from the unpleasant thoughts circling her mind. "Well I guess I decided if I could walk, I could run. I actually made it a couple of feet before promptly landing on my face, according to my mother."

Juliet laughed at the image of Kate as a toddler, even then being compelled to beat feet.

It wasn't far after they crossed the bridge. When Kate stopped and turned around with an uncertain but excited smile. Juliet was very happy that she hadn't robbed the younger woman of this moment due to her own silly fears.

"I bet you did." Juliet smiled again thinking there was very little in this life that could slow one Katherine Austen down.

"So stay here for a sec OK?" Kate said.

"What? Where are you-?" Juliet began but stopped as she stared at the younger woman who was already removing branches from the rock face that was only 20 yards from the ravine on this side.

Kate finished clearing the cover she used to disguise the small opening of the cave before she turned back quickly to Juliet. "I'll be right back."

Juliet laughed lightly thinking she looked like a little kid about to show her best friend the '_coolest thing ever._'

Juliet sat on the ground peering after the brunette into the narrow entrance that was not even four feet high as the younger woman crawled into the dark. She immediately lost sight of her in the blackness as she sat their patiently amused for about ten minutes before she narrowed her eyes staring hard into the cave when she thought she detected a small glow of light. Sure enough a moment later Kate's smiling face appeared at the mouth of the cave. "OK, ya ready?"

Juliet nodded again a little touched by the childlike exuberance of the wonderful young woman she felt so deeply for.

"Follow me." She said turning around again to crawl back into the cave.

Juliet quickly followed. They only had to crawl about four feet before Juliet could see clearly again, a few feet later and Juliet drew in a startled deep breath. Kate hopped easily to her feet in the cavern that opened up before them. Juliet marveled at her surroundings as she slowly joined Kate in standing up. There was a small fire pit in the middle, which now was alight with the healthy beginnings of a nice warm fire in the space that was spacious but cozy. It felt like she had crawled into a bubble. While the ground was pretty level, the walls rose in almost perfect arches that made it seem as if an oval bowl had been placed over them. But it wasn't the shape of the room that piqued Juliet's interest, it was it's contents.

On one side of the fire pit there was a natural underground stream or a tiny part of one that intersected with the cave. It was only about a foot and a half long but the water was clear and steadily flowing. Against the back wall there was a large pile of dried twigs and brush and a small stack of small oddly shaped logs, obviously scavenged instead of cut. In front of the wood close to the fire there was a makeshift rack. Made out of sticks and twine it was about two feet tall with two sides leaning together to form a upside down V. Each side had two dowel like rods that were each filled with well spaced strips of drying fruit. On the other side of the fire pit against the wall farthest from the entrance was a slightly risen pallet covered with an oddly patterned quilt. There was what looked like a shirt stuffed with something and tied almost in a bow at the head of the bedding that obviously served as a pillow. Next to the pallet Juliet saw a small notebook and short pencil, a canteen, a plate, a metal cup and fork, and a large rucksack that looked almost empty.

She watched the blonde as she slowly panned her eyes around Kate's 'secret hide out'. She waited with nervous anticipation for Juliet's reaction to the place she thought of as more of a home than most of the places she had lived in back in the real world.

"Oh my god." Juliet finally spoke before once again looking around.

Kate cleared her throat, "Ya like it?"

Juliet heard the need for approval in the younger woman's voice and turned back to look at her with a huge genuinely impressed smile on her face. "Yeah," she said softly nodding. "I like it a lot." Kate's entire face lit up and Juliet felt a magnetic pull between them as she moved closer to stand facing her.

Kate glanced down at the ground for a minute self consciously, "Worth crossing the bridge for?"

"It's nice," Juliet lifted the suddenly shy young woman's chin so she was forced to meet her eyes. "but it's all just topping, you are what was worth crossing the bridge for."

Kate moved forward to meet the lips that were leaning into her own. It started out slowly, just innocent fleeting little kisses but quickly deepened when both women seemed to simultaneously wrap their arms around one another. Both of them were pressing hard against the other with a anxious desire to be closer. Juliet gasped as Kate's knee pushed between her legs, just centimeters away from the ache at the apex of her thighs. Juliet quickly pressed herself against the strong muscular thigh when Kate paused uncertainly. Kate could immediately feel the warmth coming of the other woman through her jeans on her bare thigh where her shorts had ridden up. She opened her mouth hungrily to accept Juliet's tongue that plunged into her mouth to begin an instant struggle for dominance with her own.

Juliet's hands wanted to be everywhere, and they tried to be as she enthusiastically explored everything she could reach, before one hand grabbed Kate's ass trying to frantically press her more firmly against her sex that was now throbbing with the contact that was at once too much and not nearly enough. Her other hand came to a stop on the woman's side her arm wrapped easily around her slender waist.

Kate had one hand on the back of the blonde's neck holding her in place as her tongue won the battle and plunged in to explore the warm moist mouth, sliding over the inside of lips, over teeth, and tickling the roof of her mouth. The other hand clutched at the back of the taller woman's thigh needing to be closer.

When the kiss finally broke they were both breathless for a long moment before a winded Kate murmured, "Wow."

Juliet's lips slowly spread into a wide happy grin, "Mmmmm...yeah, wow."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Insecurity (3/3)**

**Scribbler: Becky**

**Fandom and Pairing: Juliet and Kate from the series Lost  
**

**Discalaimers: Lost and all of it's brilliant characters were created by brilliant folkes-that are not me. I'm just borrowing them because their fun to play with.**

**A/N: I so had this practically done before I even published the last update, but then I started talking to one of you wonderful reviewers and got totally distracted. So I would like to blame this cool new friend for my own procrastination, but you know that would be just wrong. Sorry-my bad...**

**Warnings: Femslash obviously and total full on hard core girl on girl sex.  
**

When the kiss broke they were both breathless for a long moment, before a winded Kate finally spoke, "Wow."

Juliet's lips slowly spread into a wide grin, "Mmmmm...yeah, wow."

Their lips remained so close that they ghosted each others as they spoke. Both of their cheeks were flushed pink and feverishly warm. The reckless desire in their eyes was easily mirrored in the others equally intense expression.

Juliet was astonished by the depth of her want for this stunning young woman. When her hand unconsciously began to tighten around one of Kate's firm cheeks, the other woman flinched causing her to shove her knee more firmly against the blonde's throbbing center. They both gasped and feeling their hot breath mingling her excitement level grew impossibly higher.

"You can't imagine how long...how much I've wanted to do this, to touch you like this..." Juliet whispered her tone filled with unqualified sincerity.

The utter honesty in the other woman's statement was indisputable in her heavily hooded eyes. Kate knew when someone was being less than straightforward with her. Even when she was very young her high school sweetheart used to tease her about her unparalleled bullshit meter. Absently rubbing her hand up and down along the back of Juliet's thigh she met her eyes with a small smile, "I think I have some idea."

Then they were kissing again, pressing hard into one another, as Kate pulled Juliet's shirt over her head.

It didn't take long before Kate's own shirt and bra were gone.

"God," Kate whispered after the blonde pulled the sports bra over her head. Kate's entire body seemed to be pulsating with an unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant sensation. As she stared down at the beautiful full breasts just a hairs breath away from her own.

Juliet was trembling all over now as she watched Kate's hooded eyes take her in. She loved all of the many faces of Kate; goofy, angry, sad, thoughtful, amused… but this-this look that could only be described as _hungry _caused her breath to hitch. The stunned expression on the young woman's face, the gleam in her eyes was actually making Juliet respond physically. She felt her knee's get a little wobbly, her heart that had already been racing (pretty much since she pressed her lips to the brunette's for the first time on the cliff) sped up even more. Every inch of her skin felt hyper sensitive and her underwear that had been damp, (again roughly for the last hour and a half) was now soaked.

"Ahhh." The blonde sighed closing her eyes. Her head fell forward gently meeting Kate's brow with her own, when she felt the brunette's soft palms just graze over the tips of her breasts. She put her hands on the younger woman's bare shoulders letting them rest there a moment for support until she was sure her knees wouldn't buckle before sliding them slowly down her arms.

Kate's head was spinning. The feel of Juliet's nipples growing hard against her palms almost as if they were reaching for her combined with the other woman's blunt nails dragging achingly slowly down the length of her arms made her stomach summersault and her entire body give a slight twitch.

Juliet beamed at the brunette's response but kept her eyes closed wanting to memorize this with touch not sight. When her hands reached the smaller ones that she had longed to have touch her this like for what seemed forever, she covered them with her own pressing them more firmly to her chest. She groaned as Kate grasped her breasts trying to envelope them with her hands.

Kate loved the way the hard pebbled skin that surrounded the tips felt in her palms. Lifting her gaze up to the taller woman's face she thought, '_god she's beautiful'_ , staring at her with wonder as she began to knead the flesh under her hands.

"Ohhh…" Juliet sighed, her eyes fluttering open startled to see those dark green eyes watching her with an intensity she couldn't ever remember having been directed at her. She licked her lips that were suddenly very dry.

Kate's eyes darted down to that tongue on those lips with a sharp inhalation of breath she unconsciously held for a second until she heard a small chortle. Her hands stilled where they were. Letting the breath out slowly, one side of her mouth turned up in a crooked little grin. Shifting her focus back up to those beautiful oceans of blue that were now twinkling with amusement she spoke a little shyly. "Hi."

"Hi." Juliet returned with a grin of her own, loving the blush that rose in the stunning young woman's cheeks.

A nervous burst of giggling bubbled up in Kate, her brain coming off autopilot for long enough to form a coherent thought and becoming acutely aware of where she was, who she was with and the very intimate position they were standing in.

Juliet saw the panic shoot through the younger woman's features for just seconds; she was relieved to see it gone so quickly, replaced by another adorably anxious chuckle. With her own light laugh she joined her in the contagious bout of self doubt. Juliet dropped their hands holding both of Kate's in her own. Glancing to the side she saw the slightly risen bed and turned back to the brunette with a relaxed smile. "Do you want to sit down with me?" She asked releasing one of her hands to reach up and cup Kate's cheek tenderly.

Kate leaned into the touch and took a deep calming breath never losing eye contact as she simply nodded. Juliet turned and led her by the hand to the bedding next to the fire sitting down halfway turned toward the other woman pulling on her arm.

Kate sat down about a foot away looking down at her lap bashfully.

Juliet's face split into a wide grin at the other woman's slightly hunched shoulders, cheeks the color of fire engines, and downward gaze. At that very moment Katherine Anne Austin was the very definition of vulnerable, and it tugged hard at the blonde's heartstrings. Glancing down at the space between them she looked back up at Kate who was ridiculously far away. "What are you doing, Austen?" She asked squeezing the hand she held between them.

Kate shrugged, "Sitting down."

Juliet rolled her eyes looking skyward, still grinning, "Kate, look at me." She reached over with her free hand and with two fingers lifted and turned her chin until their eyes met.

Kate's eyes darted around for a moment a bit apprehensively, before at last decisively focusing on the other woman that she was suddenly a little terrified of. "Come over here." Juliet said smiling reassuringly, releasing her chin to pat her own thigh.

Kate looked down at where Juliet had indicated she move to, before returning her attention to the taller woman's gaze that was growing less and less amused and more and more filled with craving. The younger woman rose to her knees feeling her confidence grow again at the desire she saw in Juliet darkening eyes. Reaching over she laid her hand on the blonde's knee, her usual smirk growing exceptionally cocky, as it slid up her thigh. "You _want_ me here?" Her hand stopped mid thigh.

Feeling the warmth of Kate's hand through her jeans and hearing the sexy teasing tone of her words, it took everything she had not to pounce on the smaller woman. Nodding, she tried to maintain her composure, however she couldn't form a more eloquent answer than, "Uh-huh."

Kate inched closer to her target. She was afraid that Juliet would laugh if she saw just a fraction of her single minded impatience, so she forced herself to go slowly, even though all she wanted to do was leap into her lap, into her arms. Their eyes were locked as she lifted her leg over Juliet's that were crisscrossed.

Juliet put her hands on the brunette's narrow hips guiding her down until her ass was resting comfortably in the nest of the older woman's legs. Kate's bum fit perfectly in her lap. She shivered when Kate wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. "You're so hot." She said seriously, loving the way her body seductively settled into her own.

Unable to stop herself she rolled her hips a little, seeking any kind of relief from the throbbing between her legs, she responded in a seductive drawl, "You have no idea."

"God Kate…" she whispered in a thick husky tone. As her hands slid up Kate's sides, she leaned forward to kiss the petite young woman delicately on the corner of her mouth. The younger woman, who was now eye level with her, seemed lost in thought.

When at last Kate's returned the tender kiss, she shivered as one of the blonde's hands slid around to lightly cover her belly, the other finding the small of her back. "Mmmm," She moaned against the other woman's lips.

Juliet smiled a little parting her lips but never losing contact as she shifted just a fraction of an inch to take Kate's upper one between her own.

"Oh jeez." Kate murmured utterly defeated by her own need. She melted under Juliet's lips as her eyes fluttered closed, feeling the older woman suck hard at her upper lip, before nipping at it lightly. She gasped as she felt Juliet's hands ghosting up her front and spine at an even leisurely pace. When her hand reached Kate's sternum she spread her fingers wide, caressing the inside of the brunette's breasts with her fingertips. Her hips jerked forward involuntarily pushing the crotch of her shorts hard against the blonde's bare stomach, her mouth opening with a low guttural sound that felt like it came straight from the fire burning hot in her lower belly, "Jesus," she muttered.

Juliet attacked; taking advantage of the brunette's parted lips to escalate the kiss. She used the hand she had at the base of her neck to pull her in deeper and hold her firmly where she wanted her. They were both making ravenously fervent noises as Kate arched into the embrace tightening her arms and legs around the other woman's body.

Juliet, exploring Kate's warm sweet mouth eagerly with her tongue whimpered helplessly. She shivered as she felt the younger woman's breasts press tightly against hers, pinning her hand between them.

Kate's tongue circled hers before abruptly plunging into the blonde's mouth as the petite woman used her briefly distracted state to seize control of the kiss. The combination of feeling her shiver and the defenseless sounds coming from the blonde were indescribably sensual.

Overwhelmed by the powerful stir of emotions being with Kate like this was bringing out in her; she readily deferred the lead to the breathtaking young lady she was now had no doubt she loved, was_ in love_ with.

Astonished by her own level of arousal Kate desperately locked her ankles at the base of the shapely woman's back, muscular legs clamping tightly around Juliet's narrow waist just over her wide hips. Using the leverage she climbed up Juliet's body bracing her hands on the blonde's strong shoulders to raise her even further off the warm enticing lap until the other woman had to tilt her head back to maintain the kiss that still went unbroken. Juliet quickly relocated her hand from the back of Kate's neck down to cup her opposite hip, her arm wrapped under the brash young woman's ass helping support her slight wieght.

Juliet broke the kiss first struggling for breath as she looked up into Kate's eyes which seemed to glow in the firelight of the dark cave. After what in reality was less than a moment but seemed like forever she was finally able to regain enough control over her breathing to speak. In a low shaky tone she whispered, "You're a really good kisser Katherine Austin."

Kate smiled, relaxing her legs that had been digging into Juliet's sides, and slowly slid back down into her lap. Smirking, clearly pleased with herself, she winked at the older woman, "Yeah well your no shlep with your mouth either Juliet Burke."

Juliet returned her smile before moving forward to try to rekindle the kiss. Kate leaned back and shook her head moving one of her hands around her neck to gently caress the base of her throat. Juliet tried again but Kate ducked to the right calmly slipping her hand up the pale porcelain neck that suddenly held her rapt attention.

Cupping her chin to tip her lover's head firmly to the side the brunette leaned in to press her lips to the rapid pulse in Juliet's neck. When she felt the blonde slide her hand over to cover her right breast she shuddered and bit lightly where she had just kissed, in turn prompting Juliet to squeeze harder.

"That feels sooo good sweetheart." She sighed as Kate soothed the bite with her tongue and Juliet moved her right hand to cover her other breast, her fingers gliding to the tips.

Kate bit her again this time harder, "Really? Come on, did you just call me a sweetheart?" She mumbled in a surprised almost indignant tone.

"You _are_ a sweetheart, _my sweetheart." _She clamped her thumbs and forefingers over Kate's nipples pinching and twisting forcefully. "Look it up."

"Oh Jesus_ Juliet…"_ She growled into her neck before pushing her tongue against it and licking in one long stroke up to the sensitive soft flesh just behind her ear."_Look it up?"_ She asked incredulously when Juliet eased her grip and she could focus again.

"Yup. Sweetheart: someone cherished for their fine qualities and often considered one of a kind." Juliet explained smugly, tilting her head further to the side she released one of the nipples she had pinched in between fingers and ducked her head to replace them with her mouth. Moaning against the tip when Kate's body rigidly jerked, she felt as if her own body had been lit on fire.

"Yesss…" Kate's mind reeled, her head falling back with intense pleasure at the electric shock that shot from Juliet's warm wet lips on her nipple to directly between her legs. "You're such a sap," She forced her tone to remain even in response to the other woman's words as she ran her fingers softly through Juliet's silky golden locks.

"Yeah, but I'm your sap." She spoke confidently around the nipple that she was now teasing with her teeth, lightly grazing them over its length and then playfully gnawing at it.

"Holy shit, I want you." Kate groaned. When Juliet moved to the other nipple offering it a similar treatment the younger woman actually found she was tingling all over.

"Mmmm…" Juliet murmured agreeably lapping her nipple with the flat of her tongue shifting away from it just far enough to speak, "I've wanted you for so long."

Kate shuddered as Juliet's warm breath glanced over her wet nipple, now chilled by the open air. Then Juliet's mouth moved over to the other breast kissing randomly around it studiously avoiding the nipple. "Stop torturing me." Kate's suddenly snarled aggressively fisting her hand in those gorgeous thick locks that she had been gently running her fingers through seconds before and forcing the blonde's mouth to her nipple which she promptly began to nibble. "Oh fuck!"

Juliet felt Kate's hands move to grip her shoulders tightly as she bit down hard on the nipple before mouthing her breast wrapping her lips around as much of it as she could and sucking hard. Then much to her distress she was suddenly pushed forcefully back away from the breast she had been worshiping with her mouth. When she looked up at Kate with confusion and frustration Kate leaned forward with all her weight to push the blonde down onto the blanket.

As she felt Juliet's legs uncross and stretch out now flat on her back, Kate sat up straight again, settling back down on the blonde's hips. She stared down into the older woman's eyes that were darkened with lust for a long moment. Her attention was quickly diverted by the other woman's full breasts now heaving with the increased rate of her breathing. Her eyes continued down to the slightly concave stomach and the snap of her jeans. Her brow furrowed suddenly very displeased by the damned thing being fastened.

Juliet smiled up at her affectionately seeing Kate's vexed expression and where it was directed. "Is there a problem?" She teased.

"Yeah." Kate huffed continuing to glare at her waistband for a moment before looking back up to meet the blonde's eyes. "You're still wearing pants."

Juliet's smile grew at how cute the younger woman's faux pout was. "Hmmm…that does sound like a problem."

Kate nodded slowly staring deeply into the other woman's eyes. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Juliet reached out to take Kate's hands and bring them to the front of her jeans, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Kate didn't look away from Juliet's eyes as she felt her way to the confounding snap and popped it open. Watching Juliet's smile fade, gradually being replaced once again with sheer desire as Kate scooted back to slowly lower the zipper, she decided then and there she had to have the other woman first_-now_. She groaned when Juliet's hands rose once again to cup her breasts, kneading them gently for a moment, before letting them drift down her stomach at a leisurely pace only to startle Kate by savagely tearing open the button fly on her cargo shorts.

Egged on by the older woman's enthusiasm Kate jumped to her feet, yanking off her shorts before kneeling back down beside the stunning blonde and pulling on the waistband of her jeans urgently. Juliet quickly raised her hips to accommodate the other woman, who hastily dragged them down to her ankles, and then finished kicking them off herself.

"You're beautiful," Kate whispered in awe as her eyes traveled up Juliet's body until she met her heavily hooded eyes.

"C'mere," Juliet reached over with her left hand to take Kate's right and drew her down so she was laying partially on top of her, using her other hand to tangle in those lustrous dark curls pulling her face down until their lips met. They kissed slowly chastely just lips exploring lips. "Oh!" She gasped when she felt one of Kate's legs move between her own nudging them open and pressing herself down on Juliet's strong thigh.

Kate slipped her tongue between Juliet's lips as she pushed her knee firmly against the other woman's center feeling a thrill rush through her at the copious moisture she felt there. When she felt the woman beneath her buck her entire body arching up into Kate, she used her own weight to hold her down as she explored her mouth with her warm strong tongue.

Juliet wrapped her free arm around Kate's waist as she bent one knee up to press her thigh firmly to the crotch of Kate's underwear,also drenched with an abundance of liquid heat, and the other one so she could wrap it around her slim hip essentially holding her prisoner against her over heated skin.

Kate moaned into the older woman's mouth feeling as if she were being fully enveloped in the soft body underneath her. She left her lips kissing down over her chin and along her pale throat until she found the strong rapid pulse. When she began to suckle and nip at the spot she felt the other woman hips begin to roll against her own, creating a delicious friction. "God you feel good." She murmured against her skin that was now covered in a warm sheen of sweat as she started to move with her, increasing the pressure for both of them.

"Ohhhh-you too! Mmmm…so good…" Juliet stammered her garbled agreement as she tipped her head back arching up so their breasts were pressed more firmly to one another. She was already trembling as she felt Kate's mouth moving up the side of her neck in wet open mouthed kisses. When the younger woman reached her ear and sucked the soft fleshy lobe into her warm mouth she let a loud strangled cry and her whole body twitched up into the brunette.

Kate smiled as she bit down on the lobe knowing she had just found a particularly sensitive spot. "I want to make you come." She whispered huskily.

"Kate, please yes." Juliet was already very close, she was sure she had never been this wet before in her life.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." She said seductively her hands sliding down her sides.

Juliet's mind became frantic at the younger woman's words. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly her brow furrowed with distress, her entire body tensed and she blushed furiously. "I-I don't…"

Kate felt every muscle in the older woman's body grow taut and unyielding, not from passion but something else. She lifted her head and looked down at the other woman's scrunched up flushed features. "Hey-"she brought one of her hands up to cup her cheek, "what's the matter?"

She felt like a fool, she should have said something earlier, but wouldn't that have been presumptuous, to assume Kate even wanted to take things this far. When Kate seemed to naturally take control, she just let herself go with it and be led. Juliet shook her head too humiliated to look up at her. "Nothing, It's just-I…"

They had both completely stopped moving now except for Kate tenderly caressing her face and stroking her hair as she grew increasingly concerned. "Look at me," Kate said softly letting her other hand rest on her hip her thumb stroking the top of it comfortingly. "Please." She watched the blond take a deep breath and open her eyes to meet her own. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed panicking when she saw the tears there. "Did I hurt you?"

Juliet saw Kate's eyes grow wide with fear and felt her begin to try to pull away. "No!" She cried pulling her back down, then continued in a small pleading voice. "Please...stay."

Kate eased back down onto her and searched her eyes, "Shhhh." She leaned down and kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth and then her lips in gentle reassurance. "It's alright, I'm right here."

Juliet forced herself to get a grip. She was not going to let her stupid embarrassment ruin this."You asked me what I ah-wanted you to… and I just -I didn't know what to-" She averted her eyes wanting to die.

"Oh Juliet," Kate breathed her eyes filling with warm understanding as it dawned on her what was wrong, "You've never done this before have you?"

Juliet finally met her eyes with an exasperated sigh and shook her head, taking a moment before she trusted her voice, "I'm sorry."

Kate eyes reflected her confusion, "Why?" She nuzzled her nose with her own and smiled lovingly, astonished that anyone could look as sweet as Juliet did right now.

"I should have said…I should have told you, I was just afraid you-" her voice trailed of self consciously.

"What? Tell me." Kate prodded.

"I didn't know if you even really wanted to…you know- and if you did I was scared you'd change your mind if you knew I had no idea what I was doing." She confessed looking insecure and miserable.

Keeping her eyes open and holding Juliet's gaze she leaned down and gave her a long tender chaste kiss before speaking. "And you called me obtuse." She gently mocked grinning down at her.

Juliet let a small nervous laugh out relaxing a little with the comfortingly familiar levity from the other woman. "Yeah," she agreed moving the hand she still had tangled in her hair down to caress her face before moving the pad of her thumb over Kate's lips. "I just never met another woman I was so... attracted to."

Kate smiled cockily, "Well ya know it's really not your fault," she wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips seductively; "I am pretty irresistible, to both sexes."

The blond rolled her eyes and laughed lightly again shaking her head, "And so modest."

"Yeah that too, and it's not easy being this-well humble, when you know...you're me." Kate continued to joke knowing it was helping the other woman calm back down.

"So, Kate," She tucked a strand of thick dark curls behind her ear, "I ah, take it you have done this before."

Kate looked down at her growing serious. "I've had sex with other women, but this-no, not this."

Juliet felt her heart swell with her words. She remembered her earlier revelation that she was falling in love with this crazy, wonderful, terrifying young woman and though they weren't ready for undying declarations of forever yet, it was good to hear that this wasn't just sex for Kate either. "I feel the same way." She settled for.

Kate leaned down to kiss her again and unreservedly opened her mouth when the blonde's tongue ran over her lower lip in askance. They kissed for a long time, both content with just being close, neither in a rush. After a while Kate slid an arm under Juliet's shoulders and moved her head down to rest in the crook of her neck kissing her there softly. "Do you trust me?"

"I've never trusted any other lover, no anyone like I trust you." She spoke evenly without hesitation.

Kate leaned up to look down into the amazing woman's clear blue eyes, a warm glow suffusing her entire body at the depth and sincerity of her statement. How did she get this lucky? What did she do to deserve this incredible woman's affections? She shook her head a little trying to clear her mind telling herself to stop second guessing things, screaming at herself not to sabotage this like she did with every other relationship she'd ever been in. "I want to make love to you, would you let me make love to you?"

"Yes-" Juliet said her voice low and needy. "please."

"Mmmm…" Kate purred leaning back down to nuzzle her neck. "Good answer."

Juliet sighed softly leaning her head back and enjoying the attention that was being lavished on her neck and shoulders by Kate's lips, tongue and teeth as she leaned back to create space enough for one of her hands to snake in between them and cover one of the blonde goddesses breasts. She closed her eyes moaning at the sensual feel of Kate firmly kneading her mound.

'_So beautiful…'_ Kate thought as she glanced up at the blonde whose head was thrown to the side her pleasure showing so openly on her face it threatened to overwhelm the younger woman. She had only ever had a few lovers that she even cared enough about to actually truly want to satisfy, what she felt now eclipsed that ten-fold. She didn't just _want_ to make Juliet feel good, she wanted to give her bliss, _needed_ to see this brilliant, kind, complex woman come undone from her touch. She kissed along Juliet's collarbone and then licked with the tip of her tongue down to her sternum.

"Oh Jesus, Kate!" Juliet whimpered in a low throaty voice when she felt that same pointed tongue circle the nipple on her breast that her hand had been neglecting, before wrapping her lips around it and suckling gently. She moved one of her hands up from where they were wrapped around Kate's back and gripped the back of her head holding her there as she arched her back pushing her breast harder against into the brunette's greedy mouth. While Kate continued to suckle desperately at her breast, the blonde's whole throbbed with the pleasure she was receiving, "Uuuhhhmmm… Kate."

The younger woman loved the sound of her name coming so passionately from the doctor's lips. Juliet was writhing shamelessly under Kate now lifting her ass off the bed to rub her groin against Kate's strong slender thigh. The sensations of the always in control, cautious and often calculating woman she had lusted after for what seemed like forever, losing herself under Kate's careful ministrations gave Kate more joy than she would have thought possible. It stirred something that felt primal, like Juliet was reaching deep down inside where no one had ever been able to penetrate. She wanted to go slow to draw out her first time with another woman, but found it a losing battle as she reached up to clutch the thigh that was wrapped around her hip and her mouth kissed, teeth nipping and tongue licking further down the taller woman's long torso. When the angle became too uncomfortable she rose to her knee's watching as Juliet's eyes shot open and she let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a sob at the loss, "Why are you…?" she asked breathlessly in her disappointment.

"Shhh…" She soothed staring up directly into the blonde's heavily lidded eyes while reaching down to gently place her palms on the inside of the less experienced woman's thighs gently nudging them apart. Kate found she was breathing almost as hard as Juliet as she moved to kneel between her legs. Leaning forward she put her hands on the ground at either side of Juliet's chest and slowly lowered herself down until there upper bodies were flush, her pelvis pressed against the doctor's center and her lips so close to the other woman's she could feel their warm breath mingling. Her eyes never left those dark swirling pools of midnight blue that seemed to hold her transfixed as she caressed her cheek with one hand the other sliding down her side and then up and across her hip to rest it flat on her lower belly.

When she felt the younger woman's hand begin to gently rub her stomach inching her fingers just under the waist band of her panties Juliet began to shiver violently soft mewling sounds coming from low in her throat.

"Is this ok, baby?" Kate asked softly slipping her hand in further to run her fingers through the soft curls, watching her reactions carefully for any signs of distress.

"Yes," Juliet's lips parted and she was fairly panting now as she looked up at Kate with something akin to reverence, "Touch me Kate." She requested reaching down between them to grip the brunette's wrist and push it further down between her legs.

Kate gasped as she was finally able to feel Juliet's arousal, "Ohhh, did I do this?" Running a single finger up her dripping slit she moved so her lips were right next to the blonde's ear whispering in a seductive tone. "You're so wet…is this all for me?"

"God yes Kate," she moaned arching her hips up when she felt Kate circling her clit with the fingertip coated in the moisture she had gathered from her supple folds. "Unggg…no one else has ever made me this wet."

Kate couldn't tell which one of them was trembling harder as she moved her finger back to run it down her velvety lips and then up again playing in the juices she had produced in her lover. "I want to be inside you." She husked dipping just the tip of her finger in before withdrawing.

"Please…" Juliet groaned.

Achingly slowly Kate eased a single digit into her satiny welcoming heat, leaning up to watch Juliet's lovely features contort with pleasure for a moment before she began placing feathery light butterfly kisses down between her breasts. She began a slow rhythm moving her finger in and out of the blonde's snug channel as her lips traveled further down pausing to lick around her navel before kissing it tenderly.

"Ahhh," Juliet inhaled sharply.

Kate lifted her head so she could see the other woman's face. "Can you open your eyes for me Juliet?"

It took all her strength to acquiesce to the brunette's request, her eyes slitting open to meet Kate's equally lust filled ones.

"Good girl," Kate praised enjoying the way the blonde met her strokes with her rising hips in perfect synchronization. "I need to taste you."

The desperation in Kate's tone nearly matched her own. "Please Kate yes," her glassy eyes opened a little wider at the intensely sensual thought of her love's mouth on her burning center.

Kate smiled slowly withdrawing her finger scooting down further she moved her hands to the blonde's hips hooking her fingers into the sides of Juliet's panties dragging them down and off still watching her for any sign of hesitation. Starting inside her calves she slowly slid her hands up to her inner thighs pushing them open wider to give her more room. She lowered her face to the other woman's core, where she placed a gentle chaste kiss as she lifted one of Juliet's thighs over her shoulder opening her further.

Juliet's head pitched from side to side as her hand shot down to tangle in that gorgeous silky hair pushing her face deeper into her drenched pussy. Kate's tongue circled her opening moaning loudly at the exquisite first taste of the beauty beneath her, before pushing it into her tight hot channel. Inside she curled it scooping some of the delicious cream up and pulling it back into her mouth.

With Kate's tongue moving in and out of her, occasionally pausing so her mouth could suckle at her outer lips Juliet was twitching and squirming continuously now. She ground herself against Kate's face frantically, whimpering weakly as her free hand clutched her shoulder so tightly she was afraid her nails might break the skin. She couldn't get over how good her talented young lover was making her feel. "Oh Jesus, fuck Kate what are you doing to me?"

Knowing she was on the edge Kate decided it was time. She moved her mouth and replaced it with two fingers that she shoved inside her hard and deep taking her by surprise, "Are you ready baby?" She questioned.

The blonde gasped at the feel of Kate suddenly filling her, "Kate please make me come." Juliet begged her hips pushing down on the fingers that were plunging inside her with determined fast strokes. Her entire body bowed off the bedding when she felt Kate take her clit into her warm wet mouth sucking hard in tandem with the motion of her fingers.

Kate's entire body trilled as the other woman squirmed and twisted below her. When she felt her inner walls begin to clench around her digits she curled her fingers easily finding that spot that sent Juliet soaring over the edge into oblivion.

Juliet was no longer in her body. She was flying, freed from the bonds of her physical being by the concentrated attentions of Kate's fingers and mouth lifting her higher than she had ever been.

Kate was shocked when she suddenly felt herself exploding in orgasm. She was coming hard. Climaxing from the taste and feel of the other woman and it was intense. This was new, she thought absently as she shook and jerked right along with her lover. She had no idea she could feel this fucking good just from giving another pleasure but there it was...and it was wonderful.

**Author's confession: I am now officially a complete hypocrite as this was nothing more than a fluffy romance that **_**I **_**wrote, after years of criticizing straight girls for reading those trashy cheesy novels of the same genre. So here's my public ****apology**** or at least acknowledgement… "yes, I was just jealous I didn't have any about two women. " **


End file.
